Legend of Zelda: Shall We Dance
by Slade1987
Summary: In the wake of her lover's death, Fern feels lost and alone until one evening at the village festival with Link changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Link ambled between the bonfires, their warm flickering light casting dancing shadows across the brightly colored pavilions and tents. Everywhere he looked people were smiling, laughing, and generally having a good time and well they should be considering the occasion. Verfete was the largest festival and celebration of the year, uniting all six of the northern villages in Ordona for two days of gaiety and revelry. This first day had seen the ribbon dance, he'd watched it with a vague interest but truth be told he wasn't really looking to settle down just yet. He'd spent most of the day competing in the equestrian events with Epona. She'd done well and he'd won three of the five events they'd run in. Link was feeling very pleased with himself this evening. He paused for a moment as he approached yet another bonfire; this one had gathered round it a musical troupe that was playing a lively tune for the assembled couples to dance to. He stood and watched them dance for a time, before long he found himself tapping along to the beating of the drums, the strumming of lutes and harps, and the playing of the pipes. His heart went out to the music as it enticed and entranced his soul. He scanned the small crowd gathered around the revelers sitting by the bonfire.

It seemed that every girl of his own age was spoken for with a companion. His gaze fell upon a singular figure on the far side of the fire. Setting himself he walked around the dancers and musicians until he had a better view of his intention. It was Fern; she was watching the dancers with a sad expression. Link felt his face finding sympathy with hers as he approached. His resolve built as he gazed upon her cheerless visage and he steeled himself for the endeavor ahead.

"That's a beautiful dress." he said gently, immediately feeling the fool for such an awkward opening.

She looked up at him quietly, the flicker of her features might have been a smile but it was a sorry excuse for one.

"Thank you Link."

A silence hung between them then and as it dragged on Link shifted uncomfortably before nodding to the empty log besides her.

"May I sit with you?"

She nodded, looking back to the dancers as he joined her. For a time he watched her in profile in silence, taking in her features. Hey brown hair reached down to the ground behind her, braided with flowers entwined within. Hey gray eyes sparkled in the reflected firelight as they followed the dancers before them both. Link found himself struck by Fern's features and wondered why she of all people here was alone. Even he'd had companions before he'd decided to explore more of the festival. Yet Fern sat alone until he'd joined her.

He turned his gaze towards the merriment. "It looks like fun doesn't it?"

Fern tensed for a moment but nodded wordlessly, her gaze dropping to the grass at their feet. Link hesitated for a moment, but only just a moment before he decided to press onwards. Whether she wanted company or not, he wasn't about to leave her here alone looking like that. No one should seem so downcast on Verfete.

"Can you dance?"

She glanced at him hesitantly, nodding again. "Yes."

Link's smiled spread softly across his face. "Have you?"

Fern caught her breath, looking away from him as she shook her head. It was then that the music stopped and the dancers clapped and cast their praise towards the musicians who stood and bowed with waves of their hands as thanks before they resumed their seats and prepared to strike up a new tune. Link looked to Fern; she seemed set to flee the scene. Her body tense as she looked away from him and all else towards the festival. Without so much as a by your leave he stood up and turned to face her, holding out his hands palm up to her.

"Will you dance with me?"

She looked up at him, her lips parted with 'no' hanging on her breath though unspoken. Link gave her an inviting smile.

"It would be a shame to waste the night…especially when you've gone to so much trouble."

He nodded at her dress. Fern looked down at it, sighing heavily as she gazed back up at him. "Link, I—" she shook her head. "—I don't feel like dancing."

Link knelt in front of her, putting a hand on hers gently, she tensed, her back stiffening. "We're the only two here not paired off. Don't you think that says something?"

"That I don't want to dance," she responded.

Her tone was growing irritated, which Link decided was better than morbid. His smile took on a teasing lilt as he continued.

"You don't have to be embarrassed you know. You look very beautiful."

Her eyes sparked as she met his gaze. "I am not embarrassed."

He shrugged, still smiling at her as he stood again. "Well then why don't you dance with me and prove it? Unless you're worried what people will think…." he trailed off with a knowing smile.

Fern's eyes blazed as she glowered up at him, just then the musicians started up a new piece, finally done with their arrangements. She took his hand and rose to her feet and without another word pulled him into the midst of the other couples. She turned to face him, placing her palms against his as the music struck up, glaring at him across the gulf between them. As the dance began their movements were stiff, Fern's expression remained hard and she hardly put herself into the music. Link did what he could to compensate on his end and he couldn't deny that he didn't enjoy the victory of dragging her up to dance like this. He just hoped she stopped glaring at him long enough to enjoy herself. That was after all the whole reason he'd provoked her after all. The music continued and they moved with their fellow dancers in the stepping movements that the motions called for. The other couples formed a tunnel, Link and Fern found themselves at the head of the hylian formation, their hands raised above their heads. Link looked across at Fern, she wasn't paying attention to him, she was watching as the couples ducked through the tunnel, slowly dissolving and reforming the form.

By the time it was their turn he swore that she was all but smiling though it did not extend to her lips, only her eyes were sparked with excitement. They ducked through the raised arms of their fellow dancers, pressing close together, their hands still clasped. They came out the other end and the dancers dispersed once more into pairs though this time the men held the women around the waist as faced towards the fire and waltzed around its perimeter. Link looked down at Fern, spying the hint of her smile in the twist of her mouth. He was going to make sure that smile came to fruition before the evening was through if it killed him. They turned to face each other, placing their hands high and circling each other with an arm tucked behind their backs. The music and Link shifted his hands, placing them on Fern's sides as he lifted her up and spun her around. The change that overtook her face was well worth any troubles. The last vestiges of the gloom and anger that had been cast upon her face faded away as her lips spread in a smile, her eyes were alight with mirth as she let out a laugh, her hands on his shoulders as he held her high, his own smile greeting hers warmly.

Their smiles remained in place as he brought her back down to earth; they linked hands with the other dancers and formed a ring around the blazing fire. Fern's fingers interlaced with his and she held tight as they danced their parts in the ring. Link felt his heart rush at her touch and he returned her grip with equal fervor. As the ring broke he raised their hands, guiding her in a spin which drew forth another laugh and drew her up against him. She smiled up at him, her eyes a-flash with equal portions of fire and pleasure.

"I'm not embarrassed." she said with a smirk.

He smiled at her warmly. "I can tell. You're even lovelier when you smile."

Fern's cheeks heated but she didn't protest as they circled each other, their hands pressed palm to palm as the song finished. Along with the other dancers they turned towards the players and applauded and once more the musicians took their stand and showed a leg and a hand in thanks for the praise they received. As the applause died away and the musicians set themselves to retuning their instruments Fern reached for Link's hand, taking it and entwining her fingers as she leaned against his shoulder. He looked down at her, clasping her hand tenderly, Fern truly was beautiful, especially when she was happy.

The music began to pick up again and Link tugged at her hand, his eyes alight. "Shall we dance?"

Fern looked up at him with a mirthful smile. "If you're not too embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed." he returned as they faced each other and exchanged a curtsy and bow before they began anew as the band struck up another tune.

There were three more dances that they shared that evening before they finally stopped to catch their breath. They chose a quiet spot removed from the light and sound of the festival to watch the fireworks that were the closing ceremony for the night until the festivities began anew the following morning. With a candied apple between them, they leaned against one another and watched as the light display blasted off in the night sky against the stars.

"Link," Fern murmured, her hand resting in his as she leaned on his shoulder.

He looked down at her. "Yes?"

With a deep breath she closed her eyes and turned against him, pressing herself into his chest. He discarded their apple and put an arm around her shoulders, holding her close, as he leant his forehead against her head.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled softly. "You're welcome."

There was a long silence then, punctuated by the pop and bang of fireworks. Then Link stood, and turned to face her, holding his palms out to her with a tender smile.

"Shall we dance?"

Her eyes sparkled tearfully and with a radiant smile accompanied by a nod, she took his hands and they began to dance to the staccato tune of the fireworks, their footsteps lighted by the brilliant flashes of light each blast brought to the world.

* * *

><p>AN: Fern is not my character, she belongs to another writer who gave me permission to play with her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was quiet as Epona made her way through the shrouded trees with just the lantern held on a rod and stuck in her saddle besides Link's leg. He didn't need to guide her with the reins, she knew the way. It was just as well given the situation he found himself in. Fern was sitting behind him in the saddle, her arms around his waist as she leaned against him. Link kept one hand against hers, holding her gently as he listened to her quiet breathing.

"The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?" she asked, shifting against him.

Link looked up at the night sky through the tree branches, the moon hung low in the sky and around it in inky blackness thousands of stars glistened like gems in ebony fabric.

He gave her hands a squeeze. "Yeah, they are."

Fern turned, pressing her forehead against his back. "Thank you Link."

He didn't respond, instead lacing his fingers with hers as Epona's gentle gait carried them around the outskirts of the village towards his home. The light from the lantern rocked in its mounting, casting eerie shadows among the trees but somehow with Fern leaning against him the phantoms created in the night hardly seemed threatening.

"It was a lot of fun, the dancing." Fern said fondly.

Link smiled. "You're a good dancer."

Fern chuckled. "I had a good partner."

Link's smile broadened. "You just needed a little prodding."

She snorted. "You're cruel you know, I didn't want to dance."

He nodded. "That's why you had to, you were miserable."

"There's a good reason for that you know." she murmured.

Link's smile faded and he looked ahead as Epona continued her gentle course through the trees. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She shook her head, her arms tightening around his waist. "No."

They continued on in silence, the only sound being the soft treading of Epona's hooves on the ground and the distant hooting of an owl in the forest. Link kept his fingers in Fern's. Her arms remained around him, holding him as if she feared he might fade away if she didn't hang on.

After a time Fern spoke again. "I'm sorry."

Link frowned, his expression gentle as he gave her hand a squeeze. "It's not your fault, I shouldn't have teased you."

"No," she replied instantly. "I'm glad you did, I was miserable." her voice took on a suggestively content tone as she pressed against him. "This is much better."

Link's smile returned and he felt a heat rising in him, yes, this was much better than going home alone. Epona turned a bend in the path and ahead Link could see his house dancing in the firelight cast by the bobbing lantern. He tapped Epona's flanks with his knees, quickening her pace ever so slightly from the gentle walk to a quick paced trot which caused the lantern to bob and weave frantically on its poll.

"Link," Fern whispered. "The shadows are dancing too."

He looked around at the shifting shadows flickering on the trees and ground around them with a growing smile.

"Shall we dance?"

She poked him in the ribs. "I'm done dancing." she said playfully. "My feet are sore."

Link chuckled as Epona drew up to his house. It was a little awkward dismounting since he had to swing his leg over her neck and work it around the lantern poll to avoid kicking Fern but he managed to drop to the ground without incident. Turning, he offered his hand to Fern who regarded him with a raised brow and a snort before jumping off of Epona's back to the ground.

"I'm not that delicate." she said, sticking out her tongue.

He smiled as he took the poll from the saddle and planted it in the ground. "Not very lady-like though."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not helpless."

Link shook his head and began removing Epona's saddle and bridle, first untying the jug of cider he'd bought before the festival had concluded for the evening from the pommel. He looped the jug's strap under his sash and removed Epona's saddlery, tossing it over his shoulder as he led Epona to her stall where her food and water waited. After making sure that she had plenty of both and that the stall was clean, he returned to find Fern looking up at the stars as she leaned against the ladder leading up to his porch and door. He followed her gaze up and looked at the night sky through the patchwork of leaf covered branches.

"They're so beautiful," she breathed.

He smiled teasingly. "I can think of something else I'd rather look at."

She rolled her eyes and gave him an exasperated smile. "You're impossible."

He held up the cider. "Want a drink?"

Fern stood up and walked over to him, planting a finger in his chest. "I know what you're doing."

"What?" Link asked with an innocent smile.

"You're trying to get me drunk." she said accusingly though there was humor in her tone.

"I'm going to have some too you know." he pointed out. "If you don't want any that's fine."

She snorted and turned away, tossing her long hair as she did so. "I don't trust you."

Link smiled, putting Epona's tack on the ground. He walked up behind Fern, letting the jug hang at his waist as he slid his arms around her and pulled her close. She tensed, leaning back against him. She slowly reached up behind him and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her neck, kissing her softly as he held her tenderly. Fern turned in his arms, her hands behind his head as she pulled his lips down to hers. The kiss was tender, tentative and he didn't try to force her into anything more. It ended almost as quickly as it began as she drew away. Link expected her to be upset—it hadn't been all that long ago when Kamaro had been killed hunting—when she looked up at him though, she looked annoyed rather than angry or hurt.

"I'm not that delicate," she asserted, her hands still behind his head. "Kiss me."

She pulled him down for another kiss and this time it wasn't a tentative affair as they kissed each other passionately. As the kiss ended, Link looked down at her with a warm smile which she returned mischievously as she reached down and touched the mouth of the cider jug at his hip.

"I'm cold; may I come in and have a drink?"

His smile widened, "of course."

A few minutes later they were sitting in-front of Link's fireplace on the grass-mat, feather pillows, and woolen blankets that made up his bed. The jug of cider and two clay cups sat before them as the fire crackled merrily, casting a warm light throughout the main room of Link's home. Fern reached over and pushed the jug; it toppled and rolled on the floor in a narrow circle without spilling any liquid.

She looked at Link lamentably. "We're all out."

He smiled down at her, running a hand through her hair as she nuzzled against his chest. "Did you want something else?"

She nodded, holding onto him as he shifted in an attempt to get up.

He smiled. "I have to stand up you know."

Fern kissed his chin. "I know. Hurry back."

Link stood and walked over to lantern hanging by the front door; he checked the oil and then lit it with the attached flint. He passed by Fern, nestled in the blankets and pillows and watching him intently and headed towards the cellar. He attached the lantern to the hook on the pulley and lowered it down the hole before descending the ladder. Finding what he was seeking, he returned with a bottle of mead to find Fern standing and waiting for him by the fireside. She turned to him with a playful smile as she tugged the sides of her dress and let it fall away to the floor. Link stopped and stared at her, feeling his face heat up.

"I—I brought some mead." he said stupidly, holding up the bottle.

Fern giggled and crossed over to him, taking the bottle and putting it on the floor. "Later." she whispered as she kissed him.

As they kissed, she undid his sash, and helped him off with his vest and shirt before she moved back to the bed, looking over her shoulder with a smile, her hair cascading down her back and shielding her body from him. Link went to the fireplace and covered the flames with ash, diminishing the light in the room significantly as he covered the embers with more ash. He doffed his pants and turned to Fern who lounged amongst the pillows and blankets on the floor. He crawled into the bed atop her, kissing her tenderly and running his hands over her skin. Fern breathed deeply, running her hands through his hair and over his back, looking into his eyes fondly.

"Shall we dance?" she asked teasingly.

Link snorted, shaking his head with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her, entwining their bodies as the moonlight shone through the smoke hole in the ceiling, casting a silvery glow across their passion.


	3. Chapter 3

Fern woke slowly, not because she wanted to leave the warmth of the bed, but because the sunlight in her face was annoyingly insistent. She rolled over in the bed, her arm reaching out for Link searchingly. When her fingers found nothing but pillows and blankets at their tips she sat up with a panicky start. She looked around the room searchingly, the morning bleariness leaving her mind instantly remembering her recent loss in a moment of panic before rational thought took over. Link wasn't dead. He'd been here all night with her. There was no way that he'd even been injured. He'd simply gone out for the morning and not woken her, yes, that was it. Her heartbeat calmed albeit slowly as her momentary panic subsided. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling quietly, her body and mind recalling the night before with a wistful smile. A part of her regretted it, the pain from her loss was too soon and too fresh in her mind and heart. Yet she could not deny that she'd never take back what she and Link had shared...could still share.

That last thought, that the night's festivities could promise something more, something to heal rather than harm, stirred her to motion. She uncurled herself from her warm sanctuary within the blankets and pillows and stood, clutching one of the former to her body to preserve some silly notion of dignity that her less inebriated mind clung to. The only thing she had to wear was her dress from the night before, it was too fancy for casual wear, ridiculously so...but then again, she wasn't going to just go out naked in broad daylight. She pondered Link's living space for a moment more before her eyes lighted upon a chest in the corner over which were draped what she assumed was dirty laundry. Stepping over to it, she tossed the dirty things onto the floor and pushed up the lid, inspecting the contents. Sure enough, there were clean shifts and pants within the chest. She grabbed one of each, discarding the blanket on the floor as she dressed herself.

Having accomplished this task, she set off for the door and hopefully to find Link as well. The ladder leading down to the ground was easy enough to scale and when she reached the foot of Link's home she spied Epona grazing at her post. The roan mare looked up from her breakfast and surveyed Fern curiously as she approached. She reached out and stroked the mare's nose gently, being careful not to startle of alarm her. She knew the stories of just how tempermental the horse could be without Link's guidance.

"Do you know where Link's gone?" she asked hopefully, feeling just a bit silly for asking a horse such a question.

Despite that feeling though, it seemed validated as Epona whinnied excitedly, tossing her head up and down enthusiastically.

Fern smiled. "Well I guess I can rely on you to take me to him then."

She untied Epona from her post, letting the horse free of its bridle. Epona stood there a moment, regarding Fern for a long while before turning her head and sauntering off into the woods at an easy pace. Fern followed after the roan mare who from time to time swung her head to the side as if to ensure that Fern was still following her. Fern of course was doing just that, even if she hadn't been fully committed to pursuing whatever it was that she had started with Link the night before, the festival had been last night. Virtually the entirety of the village and all its guests would be either helping to clean up after the mess that would be left or near comatose from the amount of food and spirits imbibed the night before. There was nothing for Fern to do at the moment save pursue the night's promises and see if they carried through to the day's light.

Epona led her down the forest path, the dirt and grass shod trail glittering gold and green in the morning light filtering through the trees overhead. It all seemed so surreal, like a dreamy continuation of her journey from the village to Link's home the night before. Ahead of her Epona's hindquarters rocked from side to side steadily. The motion reminded Fern of another, similar motion from the night before. Her body heated up and her breathing quickened as her mind dwelt upon the feel of Link's body against hers. His lips, fingers, and breath had caressed her and made her feel whole again. She didn't want to lose that feeling again, ever. Ahead of her, Epona took a turn in the path, vanishing for a moment around the bend. Fern quickened her pace so as not to lose sight of the mare's path. She turned the bend and stopped in surprise. She'd never been here before which was somewhat surprising she had to admit, however from the look of things it was a common enough place for Epona and Link since the former had led her directly to the latter without a single misstep or hesitation.

Link stood ankle deep in the waters of a freshwater spring holding a fishing rod. On the shore rested three fish which he'd already caught. A short distance from that, a small raptor sat perched atop another fish, pecking at the remains eagerly. It looked up at her as she entered the grotto and spread its wings as if to say this was its food. Fern was forced to smile at the absurdity of the gesture. Her gaze returned to Epona who had approached Link now and was pressing her nose against his back. He set down his rod in the shallow water, planting its butt firmly in the spring's bed before turning to stroke Epona's head affectionately.

"Who let you out?" he whispered gently.

"That would be me." Fern supplied with a playful smile. "You left me and I had no one else to ask for directions."

Link looked over at her with a gentle smile. "I didn't want to wake you."

Fern strode into the shallow water and planted her finger in his chest. "I woke up alone. I don't like that."

Link's smile flickered and faded and his arms were around Fern's body before she could react. She froze for a moment before burying her face in his chest.

"Sorry." she murmured. "I didn't mean to make it sound that bad."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left you there alone, not after last night."

Fern nuzzled against him, feeling his heartbeat strongly beneath his chest where her head rested. She breathed in, taking his rich scent into herself. It felt so good to be held in his arms, for him to care. Looking up at him, she stood up and pressed her lips against his gently for a fleeting moment.

"Am I that fragile?"

He shook his head, his eyes alight with affection, his voice warm and rich. "No, you're not."

The kiss that followed was deeper as Link's arms wrapped around her and lifted Fern up out of the water. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him tightly, entwining her fingers in his scraggly hair and holding tightly. She didn't want to let him go and he seemed to share the sentiment as they continued to kiss. When the embrace finally slackened, she was out of breath.

"Link," she breathed. "what is this?"

He leaned his head against hers. "It's whatever we make of it."

She smiled, hiding it from him by looking down as she closed her eyes.

"I want to make it more."

She felt Link's body shifting and wondered if he was reacting to her comment or merely getting a better hold of her.

"What do you want to make it?" he asked her after a moment.

She leaned against him, pressing her body against his as she shut her eyes against silent tears. "I want to be loved again...I want to know that I matter."

Link's arms tightened around her. "You do."

Fern's hands gripped great clumps of Link's hair as she pulled herself against him.

"Link...I'm scared. I don't want to hurt again."

He nodded, stroking her back gently. "I can't make promises I might not be able to keep Fern. I'm going to be here though and if you'll have me I'm yours."

"Good, because if last night was just some meaningless romp for you I'd gouge your eyes out." she said in an attempt at humor.

Link's body shook with his rich laughter. "Oh will you? I'd best be careful then how I treat you if I want to keep my sight."

Fern glared up at him. "Dammit don't laugh at me when I'm making fun of myself."

She jerked in his arms and given their awkward position she realized all too late that it probably wasn't the most fortunate thing for her to do as they toppled into the shallow water. The upheaval of water doused them both and found Fern sitting on Link's stomach as he lay in the water looking up at her with an amused smile.

Fern's hands covered her mouth in alarm. "I'm sorry, you aren't hurt are you?"

He shook his head. "Just wet."

Fern's expression collapsed as she broke into a fit of laughter, leaning her head down against his chest, her hair falling in a rippling wave over her shoulders.

"Link, what are we doing?"

He lifted her chin up and looked at her with his shimmering blue eyes. In them she saw nothing but a deep affection and caring. She hoped that it was real and not just what she wanted to find in them but at that moment she didn't care. Those eyes made her heart leap again as it had not these past weeks.

"We're dancing." Link stated simply with a coy smile.

Fern's smile was tender as he tugged her down into another kiss. The pair of them lay there in the water as the warm morning sun shone down upon them and lit their blossoming affection in glowing rays of gold.


End file.
